The Next Tregedy
by fearlessprincess
Summary: Randy Orton and his girlfriend Melody  having a Romantic Date until it becomes Nightmare when they are being stalked by Ghost Face.  Review


The Next Tragedy

Richards Residence-Night

Melody Richard and her Boyfriend Randy Orton were sitting in the living room.

Melody

"So it's Friday Night."

Randy

"Yup."

Melody

"What do you want to watch? "

Randy

"You tell me."

Melody

"H mm, I know. What about a scary Movie."

Randy

"Sounds Great."

Melody stands up and walked towards the movie shelf she starts off reading a whole bunch of Horror movies.

Melody

"What about Freddy vs. Jason?"

Randy

"No."

Melody

"How about I know what you did last summer."

Randy

"Yes, it sounds pretty Good."

Melody gets off the movie shelf and walked towards the DVD player and put I know what you did last summer DVD inside and its start playing.

Melody

"Do you want anything?"

Randy

"I want a Red wine and some popcorn please."

Melody

"Sure thing, Honey."

Melody walked into the kitchen, grabbing the Bottle of Red wine and some popcorn from the cabinet, she turns around and heads towards the living room sit the two Bottle of Red Wine on the table.

Melody

"Going to put the popcorn in the Microwave Oven."

Randy

"Ok take your time."

Melody went back to the kitchen; she pulls out her cell phone from her pocket and set it down on the kitchen counter.

Melody's cell phone suddenly begins to vibrating...

Melody runs over to the counter and pick up the phone. The caller ID said "Restricted".

Melody

"Hello?"

No answer…

Melody

"Hello? Anyone there?"

Still No Answer…

Melody

"Look, I am going to hang up."

Lena

"Wait, don't hang up."

Melody

"Lena, Is that you?"

Lena

"Yes, it's me Hey Melly!"

Melody

"Why didn't you say anything? My caller ID said "Restricted"?"

Lena

"Me and my boyfriend Michael decided to try and prank you but, we change our minds, anyways is Randy there?"

Melody

"Yea, we are watching a movie."

Lena

"Oh ok. Is that all you guys are doing all Night?"

Melody

"I guess so."

Lena

"Are you and Randy going to have sex after the movie is over?"

Melody

"Of course not why do you think that?"

Lena

"I just checking, you know what Mel."

Melody

"What?"

Lena

"I learned that ever time two people are having sex they would always get killed it's always happened in every horror movie."

Melody

"Sure oh OK, me and Randy is not going to have sex.I learned in ever book of Horror rules of course."

Lena

"Anyways, I will see you tomorrow have fun."

Melody

"I will."

Melody hangs up, and tosses her phone into the counter. Melody realizes the popcorn is done.

Pour it into a bowl head back to the living room.

Randy

"Finally your back!"

Melody

"Sorry, I took so long."

Randy

"I heard you talking on the phone, did some one call?"

Melody

"Lena called."

Randy

"Oh OK."

Melody

"Yea."

As the Night Goes on Later…

Randy kisses Melody on the neck. Melody turned her head towards Randy she lean over and kiss him back. Randy gently pushed Melody down onto the couch and continued to kiss her. He kisses her neck again Melody closes her eyes and begins to moan a little bit.

Melody opens her eyes…

Melody

"Wait."

Randy

"What"? What's wrong?

Melody

"I don't think we should be doing this."

Randy

"Why?"

Melody

"Because you know in every Horror movie people would get killed cause of having sex I watch scream1 and in every Horror rule it says sex equals Death."

Randy

"Is that Right."

Melody

"Yea, I guess we should stop."

Randy

"If that's what you want. I have a surprised for you Mel."

Melody

"What?"

Randy gets off the sofa and walked upstairs directly to Melody's brother Josh's room.

Randy

"Where is the promise ring?"

Randy went to the table drawer and found the ring he put it in his pocket.

Was about to exit Josh's room until…

His cell phone Ring.

He answers.

Randy

"Hello"?

Ghost face

"Hello, Randy."

Randy

"Who is this?"

Ghost face

"Why don't you take a Guess?"

Randy

Michael, "is this you?"

Ghost face

"Do I sound like Michael to you?"

Randy

"OK, stop with the bullshit your wasting your time. I am going to hang up right Now."

Ghost Face

"Why do you want to do that?"

Randy

"Who are you calling for?"

Ghost Face

"What if I say you?"

Randy

"And What if I hang up on you?"

Ghost Face

"Now, if I was you I wouldn't want to hang up the phone on me."

Randy

"Fuck off."

Randy hangs up the phone. Exit Josh's room and walked to the Hallway heading directly downstairs.

But, the phone ring again…

He answers again.

Randy

"Hello"

Ghost Face

"I told you not to hang up on me hmm, Randal."

Randy

"What do you want from me"?

Ghost Face

"I want to play a Game."

Randy

"How about you can go to hell! You called me again and I swear to God I will fucking kill the shit out of you."

Ghost Face started to get pissed off…

Ghost Face

"You hang up on me again and I will cut through your neck until I feel a bone!"

Randy run downstairs and still sees Melody.

Melody turns around and looked at Randy…

Melody

"Honey, "what's wrong?"

Randy

"There is someone on the phone that is stalking us."

Melody

"Hang up then."

Randy

"I can't"

Ghost Face talked to Randy on the phone…

Ghost Face

"You tell your Girlfriend Melody that you even dare hang up the phone on me I will kill Both of You."

Randy

"Wait, how do you My Girlfriend's Name?"

Ghost Face Laughed on the phone…

Melody walked up to Randy in a concern face.

Melody

"Rand,"what's going on?"

Ghost Face

"I am watching both of you."

Randy

"Where the hell are you?"

Ghost Face

"You can't see me, but I can see you two."

Randy and Melody looked around…

Ghost Face

"Now, that we all here the party can begin. I want to play a Game."

Randy press speaker on his cellphone so, that Melody can hear it also…

Melody

"What kind of Game?"

Ghost Face

"Look outside both of you."

Randy turns the porch light to see…

Melody sees her friend Lena and Boyfriend Michael tied up to a chair.

Melody

"Oh my God!"

Melody starts to open the door…

Ghost Face

"If I was you don't open the door."

Melody cried…

Melody

"Where are you?"

Ghost Face

"Guess."

Melody moves away from the door…

Randy

"Let them go!"

Melody

"Please! Leave them alone."

Ghost Face

"Their lives depend on both of you. I am going to ask each of you a Question if one of you get's it right they lived, answer wrong they die."

Melody look at Randy with a scary looked on her face…

Randy

"Fine we play your Game."

Ghost Face

"Here we go, Named the killer from I know what you did last summer?"

Melody

"Ben wills or the fisherman."

Ghost Face

"Correct, Now Question 2 Named the killer from saw?"

Randy

"Jigsaw."

Ghost Face

"Right! Very good now for the real question?"

Randy

"What!"

Melody

"What!" what do you mean now on to the real question we just answer your question"?

Ghost Face

"That's was just a warm up question. Are you two ready!"

Randy

"Yes."

Melody

"Yes."

Ghost Face

"Now, which of these two do you want to live the most?"

Randy and Melody looked at each other…

Ghost Face repeated the question…

Ghost Face

"Which one of these two do you want me to spare?"

Randy

"I can't choose!"

Melody

"No, NO I can't pick!"

Ghost Face

"Then, you don't have any choice so that leaves me to pick for you."

Melody begins to start crying…

Randy

"No, No! Please Don't! Wait…"

It's was too late Ghost Face hang up the phone …

Randy screams in Anger.

Melody watches in Horror when Michael's stomachs have been stabbed to death.

Melody screams…

Randy

"Oh God."

The phone rings…

Randy answers it.

Ghost Face laugh.

Melody

"We are going to call the police."

Ghost Face

"They never make it in time."

Melody

"Please! Leave us alone!"

Ghost Face

"Who's next? You? , Melody, or Lena?

Randy

"You son of a bitch I have enough with your mind Games, I am going to beat the living hell out of you! You hear me!"

Ghost Face

"I like to see you try Randy, let see who will make it out Alive!"

Ghost Face hangs up.

Randy drops the phone…

Melody

"What should we do now?"

Randy

"Mel grab a weapon we need to untied Lena and run to get help."

Melody quickly baseball bat from the closet…

Randy opens the backdoor and Melody follows Randy behind him they quickly towards Lena who is still tied to a chair.

Melody unties Lena and Randy help her get up.

Melody

"Are you OK?"

Lena

"Can we please get out of here?"

Randy

"We need to go now."

Randy, Melody, and Lena ran towards the front.

Lena

"Wait! Where the hell is the killer?"

Melody

"Don't know and don't care."

Randy

"Where your car Melody?"

Melody

"It's parked in the streets somewhere." Shit! I forgot my car keys it's inside the house."

Lena

"I go get it."

Melody

"Wait!" let me go with you."

Lena

"No, stay here with Randy I go get your car keys."

Randy

"Lena, I don't think it's safe to go by yourself. "

Lena starts to get annoyed…

Lena

"Rand, Mel it wouldn't take that long trust me."

Lena runs back to Melody's House…

Melody

"Randy, I am scared."

Randy

"It's OK Mel I wouldn't let anything happened to you."

Randy bend down to kiss Melody in the lip…

All the sudden Lena screams inside the house.

Randy and Melody runs back to the house and sees blood everywhere.

Melody screams…

They sees Lena's body being gutted to death and tied to a chair.

Melody

"Oh God! Lena"

Melody Quickly grab the car keys from Lena's Hand.

Randy stare in Horror…

Suddenly, the chair hit the window…

Ghost Face appears with a bloody knife.

He runs towards Randy and Melody but, they ducked Randy punch Ghost Face in the face.

Ghost Face fell to the ground and Melody hit him with the baseball bat several times.

She dropped the baseball bat …

Randy and Melody run upstairs towards Melody's room.

Randy locked the door…

Melody looked at the window.

Melody

"We can escape from here."

Randy turns around.

Runs towards the window and open…

Randy

"Go, I will be right behind you."

Melody walked out and Randy follows her…

Carefully both of them were on top of the roof.

Melody

"How do you we get down from the roof?"

Randy looked around and sees a Ladder he carefully walked towards the Ladder and grab it.

Randy

"Come on."

Melody walked carefully…

As Randy holds the ladder.

Melody starts to climb down …

After Melody climb down from the Ladder. Randy started to do the same.

Melody

"Hurry up Rand!"

Soon as he climbed down they were at the backyard again.

Melody

"We need go to the police station."

Randy

"Where?"

Melody

"It's near town. "It's not that far"

Randy

"OK."

As Randy and Melody runs. Ghost Face came out of nowhere and attack them from behind.

Melody screams…

Ghost Face slammed Melody to her car and she was knock out.

Randy grabbed Ghost Face…

Randy

"You sick son of a Bitch."

Ghost Face punch Randy in the face.

He collapses; Ghost Face was about to stabbed Randy. Melody grabbed Ghost Face …

Ghost Face sliced Melody in the arm.

Randy kicked Ghost face's leg he falls down…

Randy resume to punched Ghost Face.

Ghost Face quickly sliced Randy in the arm and punch him in the face …

Melody grabs him but Ghost Face physically punch Melody in the face.

She falls down…

Ghost Face looked at Randy starts to stabbed him in the chest.

Melody looked…

Melody

"Noooo!"

Randy looked at Melody one last time yelled his last words to her …

Randy

"Run Melody Run!"

Melody runs towards the street.

Ghost Face stabbed Randy one last time. He looked up and sees Melody running.

He begins to go after her…

Melody runs to the street and screams…

Melody

"Help!" somebody! Please! Help Me"

Melody sees a car coming towards her direction she stopped and wave her hands trying to get their attention.

However, Ghost face quickly grabbed Melody from behind stabbed her in the chest.

She falls down…

Melody looked up and the blue car was coming closer Ghost Face continued to stabbed her to death, he quickly pull Melody's body from the road.

Soon as the car coming it just pass by…

Ghost Face looked at the car driving away not aware of anyone being at the road and turns his attention back to the Helpless Melody.

Melody's last words to Ghost Face were…

Melody

"You're not real."

Ghost Face tilted his head.

He stabbed Melody in the head.

Richards Residence-morning

Melody's parents and Brother Josh arrives home and they stepped out of the car.

Shana Richard

"That was a great trip."

Josh Richard

"Sure did."

Shana Richard

"I hope Melody behave herself while we were gone."

Keith Richard

"Let's see."

They walked to the front door and Keith opens the door using his keys…

Stepped inside the house…

Josh

"Melody were home!"

No response…

Keith Richard

"Oh God, what the hell happened here."

They see blood all over the floor and backdoor window breaked….

Melody's Mom and Josh begins to get worried.

Keith Richard

"Mel!"

Melody's Dad check upstairs…

Shana and Josh walked to living room.

Shana screams….

Keith runs downstairs heads towards the living room he stopped …

Josh looked terrified…

As they see Melody's corpse being hang in the ceiling fan and Ghost Face left a message in the bloody wall that say "This is the last person you ever going to see Alive!"

Review this please and let me know what are your thoughts are Thanks!


End file.
